


just can't get enough of you

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, because what an amazing day, but it starts off very fluffy and cute, harry is Louis' baby always, i don't know what else to tag eek, pre amas and post amas, the third part is filthy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before the AMA's, during, and after, featuring lots of fluff, fond, and fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo so I ventured into this because the AMA's really changed me as a person so I just HAD to write this. Harry looked stunning and so much happened that I really couldn't not write it. And of course I added smut because I'm trash lmao. Thank you as always to my lovely Daniella for being my biggest cheerleader. The title is from No Control of course, I hope you enjoy :)

It was the day of the American Music Awards, and Harry and Louis should have been getting ready to leave for the venue for hair and makeup, but instead they were wrapped up in bed at their home, cocooned in a duvet and wearing nothing but their hearts on their sleeves. Harry was in such a good mood, which of course made Louis happy. Their whole day so far had consisted of cuddles and lots and lots of kisses and a few orgasms. Currently, Harry was cuddled up against Louis' chest with his head nuzzled in Louis' neck, with Louis' arms wrapped around him and his hands running through Harry's curls.

Harry giggled, because he was in love and happy and he was with the only boy he would ever need. Louis must have read his mind because he was tracing words on Harry's skin, I Love You. It was tender and gentle and a beautiful reminder of their forever.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, murmuring a soft I Love You into his skin.

"Shit, we're gonna be late H, we have to get dressed."

Harry whined but disentangled himself reluctantly. He never wanted to go a minute without his boy by his side.

"What are you wearing by the way Haz? You never showed me."

"It's a surprise, wanted you to see when I have it on," Harry smirked.

"Harold I swear to god if you show up with your tits out again I'm going to sew your shirt shut." Louis grumbled, because Harry's tits were his and his only to ogle at, he got a bit possessive when men and women stared at his baby like they wanted to wreck him. Sue him, he's a defensive boyfriend.

Harry laughed, they both knew that Harry only unbuttoned his shirt so much because Louis got very possessive and it led to really really good sex. "Not this time, love. This is, um, more me and I really hope you like it." He bit his lip and smiled shyly before heading into their walk in closet to get changed.

During the time it took Harry to get ready, Louis had gotten dressed himself, in a speckled suit that Harry had bought for him ages ago. He was quite fond of it but hadn't gotten the chance to wear it yet, so he was pleased that tonight was the night.

It was at that moment that Harry came out, looking as gorgeous as ever and taking Louis' breath away, as usual. 

"Baby," he breathed, barely capable of forming words. Harry was standing in front of him wearing the loveliest suit with flowers all over it. 

"Do you like it? I know it's a bit out there but when has that ever stopped me," he said softly with his dimples popping out.

"Baby, c'mere." Harry stepped forward and into Louis' arms while Louis kissed every inch of skin visible. "You look so fucking stunning," he mumbled in between kisses. "You're going to steal the show, be the prettiest one there, and you're all mine. Can't believe I got so lucky. My gorgeous, stylish baby."

Harry was blushing and preening under all the attention Louis was giving him, and any shred of doubt was replaced with confidence for his choice of suit.

"Thank you Lou. God, you look gorgeous yourself. I reckon we really are the dream team."

Louis grinned, crinkles by his eyes and all. "Fuck yeah, we are."

**********************************************************

The red carpet went by in a flurry of interviews and cameras flashing. Louis had been pissed that he couldn't ride in the car with Harry as usual, but he made up for it by eye fucking him during an interview, for pretty much everyone who had eyes to see. So, he still won.

And of course there was the moment when Harry had said that he had "never again" had feelings for a girl, all while staring at Louis. Louis was filled with pride at how brave and amazing his boy was; he wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and kiss him right now, for everyone to see. To show the world that they were in love and happy. For now, he smiled and sent Harry a look that Harry knew said "I love you and I am so proud of you."

When they were going in to their seats, Louis had refused to sit anywhere else besides next to Harry, and surprisingly, they were allowed to sit together. 

"This never would've happened last year," Harry had whispered to Louis at one point. Louis smiled, because they had come so far and the end was finally near. "Soon, baby," he had said, and Harry's smile in return could have rivaled the sun.

The rest of the night was filled with little shared remarks and whispers and nudges and GOD did Louis miss being so close to Harry in settings like this. He felt so at home with Harry just being next to him, like nothing else could ever be as important. It never would be.

**********************************************************

High off of their performance and big wins of the night, Louis and Harry stumbled into bed as soon as they got home.

"Fuck Haz, this suit is beautiful babe but I need you to take it off now," Louis groaned.

Harry was quick to comply, taking his suit off as quickly as a human Bambi could, of course also making sure that it was neatly folded because "it's Gucci and I'm not letting it get wrinkled Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes as he was undressing, because his boyfriend was definitely something else. He also loved him so very much. Harry scrambled up on the bed and wasted no time in straddling Louis' thighs before hungrily attacking Louis' lips.

The kiss was filthy and had no real finesse, but it was hot and a pretense of what was to come. Harry grabbed Louis' cock and started stroking it quickly, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and flicking his thumb over the head, knowing it drove Louis wild. Louis threw his head back and let out a loud moan, Harry was so bloody good with his hands.

"Shit H, stop, don't wanna come yet." Harry stopped and immediately went to kiss Louis, any moment that they weren't kissing was 59 seconds too long.

"What do you want darling? What do you want me to do," Louis mumbled against Harry's very pink lips.

"Want you to finger me open and fuck me, Lou." And yeah, Louis could definitely do that, he'd been thinking of that all night.

"Yeah baby, I'm gonna fucking wreck you. Looked so good out there tonight, didn't you? So beautiful and so hot, and now I'm going to ravish you and make you feel amazing, hm?" Harry whimpered at that, always falling victim to Louis' dirty talk because it's so fucking hot and Louis was the best at running his big mouth.

"Fuck Lou, yes want that so bad! Please fuck me," Harry whined. "Alright love, lay back for me. I'm gonna make you feel so good," Louis pecked Harry's lips one last time before reaching for the lube they left out on the bedside table from earlier that day.

Laying all spread out with his long long legs open wide and his gorgeous curls splayed out on the pillow, Harry looked like an angel. His pink, puffy lips were in a gorgeous little pout and his long eyelashes danced across his cheekbones with every slow blink. Louis could never get over how beautiful Harry was and he didn't want to. He wanted to record Harry like this, document how stunning and responsive and desperate he was and watch it all the time. Another time perhaps, he had important things to do right now.

Harry had been in his own little world, anticipating what was to come, when the snick of the lube cap and Louis slicking up his fingers brought him back to reality. Suddenly he felt those fingers rubbing gently against his hole, massaging the puckered pink skin and making Harry's breath hitch when they caught on his rim.

"Daddy, please don't tease," Harry mewled, trying to grind back against his fingers to get them inside of him already. Louis tutted, but pushed one finger in, marveling at how Harry's body so beautifully sucked him in, how gorgeous and tight and hot he felt around him. Harry's body was made for him, made for him to love and cherish and pleasure. To know that Harry wanted him so much was so satisfying.

Deciding that Harry was being good, Louis added a second finger and started to scissor them, stretching his rim to get him loose enough for his cock. Louis knew Harry loved it when it hurt a bit but Louis was always very very cautious because the last thing he'd ever want was to hurt his angel. At this point, Harry was grinding back against Louis' fingers as he scissored them, trying to get them deeper and hit his prostate. Louis was avoiding it all together, because he wanted to edge Harry a bit tonight, make him wait to come.

Harry was already sounding fucked out, making high little whimpers and letting out a breathless moan when Louis added a third finger. "How's that feel babe? You feel good?" Louis asked, watching as Harry nodded vigorously, cheeks and chest flushed the loveliest shade of pink and lips bitten to a cherry red.

"YES Daddy, feels so good, so fucking good. Please fuck me, 'm ready I promise." After a few more minutes of fingering Harry, Louis decided he was ready and pulled his fingers out, retrieving the lube and quickly slicking his dick up, giving it a few tugs for good measure. Harry was watching with hooded eyes, but he didn't touch himself because he was Louis' good boy and he knew the rules.

Situating himself between Harry's legs, he lined his cock up to Harry's hole, tracing it around his loosened rim and watching it flutter prettily, wanting so badly to be filled. "You ready for me love?" Louis teased, with Harry quickly replying a very polite "Yes, sir."

When Louis finally pushed in, all he could think and see was harryharryharryharry. The way Harry's eyes closed and his mouth opened to form a perfect O, the way he clenched around him so tightly when he bottomed out, the way he swiveled his hips to get used to the feeling of being so full. It's like Harry was tattooed behind his eyelids, invading every cell and crevice of his body and never leaving. It was the best feeling, addictive and something Louis would never get over.

It was Harry's throaty "You can move, Sir" that brought Louis back to the moment, grabbing his soft hips and immediately thrusting into him. He quickly set up a fast and dirty rhythm, knowing Harry loved to be fucked hard almost as much as he loved being dominated.

Louis knew he wasn't going to last long, neither of them were. They were so high off adrenaline and each other that it made it almost impossible to last. Louis hitched Harry's legs over his shoulders, dicking in incredibly deep and the new angle hitting Harry's prostate dead on with every thrust.

"Fuck Daddy don't stop please right there, oh god." Louis smirked, Harry always babbled when he was close. "Yeah, baby? Does Daddy's cock make you feel good?" 

"Yes Daddy, oh shit, fuck me harder," Harry whined, absolutely lost in the pleasure. Louis pulled out and turned Harry over onto his hands and knees, before thrusting back in, pounding him relentlessly. Harry was having a hard time staying up on his hands, Louis having to wrap an arm around his waist to hold him up.

Louis looked down to where his cock was fucking Harry open and moaned loudly, loving how tight Harry looked around him, how their bodies fit together so flawlessly. He reached down to rub at Harry's stretched rim, slipping a finger inside along his cock, and Harry absolutely lost it, his arms giving out, leaving Louis to hold him up.

Harry was continuously moaning and making pretty little noises, and Louis knew he was so so close, just needed a little push to get him there. He always waited for Louis' permission. "God angel, you feel so fucking good around my cock. Nice and stretched out, hm? You just loved being split open by your Daddy don't you?" 

Harry moaned and let out a very incoherent string of "yes Daddy, fuck, so close, and fuck me's." 

"Come on baby, Daddy is so close, want you to come for me. Come around my cock."

That was all Harry needed before he all but screamed and came, his cock shooting up his chest and landing all over his butterfly tattoo. "Daddy, keep fucking me. Want you to use me and come in me, please."

Louis moaned at his baby's filthy words, but gripped his hips harder nonetheless and pounded into him, chasing his release. Harry was just laying there and taking it, whimpering and moaning with each thrust.

After five more thrusts, Louis was groaning and releasing into Harry's heat, feeling how Harry kept clenching around him to try and keep the come in. When he pulled out, a bit trickled down his crack and Louis pushed it back in with his finger, feeling how wet Harry was with his load inside of him.

Harry whined at the oversensitivity and Louis pulled out, going up to cuddle his very wrecked and sated boy.

"Hi, baby. You did so good for me my love, made me so proud all day. I love you so much," he whispered as he pressed kisses into Harry's hair and cuddled him close to his chest.

Harry peered up at him with his emerald eyes and his truly blissed out face and all Louis could feel was love. "Thank you, Louis. For everything. For being my better half and for loving me and for making me feel like the most wonderful person on earth. I don't deserve you but I will love you, for always."

Louis knew Harry got sappy after sex but every single time Harry made his heart leap with his words.

"You are the only person in any universe that could ever be for me, my love. Thank you for letting me be yours."

Harry smiled, a cheeky little grin that showed his dimples as he said, "Winning you was way better than any AMA."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it or want to leave feedback xx


End file.
